


Oh So Easy

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheese, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Jongin just wants Chanyeol to come to bed.  (it's porn)





	Oh So Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/gifts).



> This story is a gift for the wonderful, talented and gorgeous lotusk. She deserves all the gifts, but this one is for her birthday!! Honestly, I started two other chankai fics before this one, but they each ended up growing larger than I expected so those will be thrown at her at a later date, possibly with a cackle.
> 
> Adele, my amazing friend, thank you for putting up with me so much. Thank you for being there for me no matter what, and for constantly pushing me to better myself! I wish I had more for you, but at least this is a start. I do hope you enjoy it. (btw, I'm still not sorry for spamming your tline and dms with chankai smut, bye)

Chanyeol’s neck aches, his vision blurring in and out of focus as he scans over the ledger on the table before him. The numbers and locations are beginning to blend, and he knows he needs to stop soon. It’s pride that has kept him cooped up in the small room for so many hours - pride and the urgency to prove to everyone that he won’t be pushed around.

It’s important he stand up for himself, and for his people. He’s only been king for half a year, and already one of their trading partners is trying to take advantage. They’ve been shipping one less crate per trip for the last four months. Chanyeol’s been pulling old logs out, as well as the original trade agreement to have when he makes his case. If he doesn’t stop this now, he will be seen as weak.

He puffs out a long sigh, unmoving even when he hears the slide of the bookcase behind him opening. Only one person uses the hidden pathways in the castle aside from him - Jongin. Chanyeol doesn’t move when he feels the gentle push of Jongin’s fingers on the back of his neck, followed by the press of Jongin’s lips.

“It’s late,” Jongin whispers, his breath blowing softly along Chanyeol’s nape. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“I know,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“This will still be here in the morning,” Jongin tells him. Jongin moves to stand at Chanyeol’s side, looking as if he’s been sleeping already. His dark hair is a mess, some of the wayward strands fallen in his eyes. It makes his glare look less severe, more pouty.

Chanyeol remembers the day he met Jongin. He only knew he was supposed to marry him, and Chanyeol was prepared to do that. He was prepared for a loveless marriage for the benefit of his kingdom. But Jongin was something else. He was warm and inviting, a man who effortlessly slid into the empty space at Chanyeol’s side and filled Chanyeol’s life with happiness. Now, Chanyeol can’t imagine his life with Jongin. He needs him.

Jongin, seemingly unsatisfied with Chanyeol’s lack of a reply, wedges himself between Chanyeol and the table to sit directly in Chanyeol’s lap. His arms drape over Chanyeol’s shoulders and there’s a sad upturn to his mouth. “Come on,” he whispers. “If you get tired, you’ll make mistakes. Besides,” he adds, licking over his lips, “I’ve tried sleeping without you and I can’t.”

Chanyeol rests his palms on Jongin’s hips, thumbs pushing along the top as Jongin drops his weight forward a little more. “Well I can’t have an exhausted husband,” Chanyeol teases.

Jongin’s eyes wrinkle when he smiles, and Chanyeol falls in love with him all over again. Chanyeol cups his palm along the nape of Jongin’s neck as his other arm wraps securely around Jongin’s waist. He holds him there, staring into Jongin’s eyes for a few moments before Chanyeol draws him down for a kiss.

It’s meant to be a placating kiss, the kind to assure Jongin he’s going to listen to him and follow him to bed. But Jongin whimpers, pulling Chanyeol in again. Chanyeol finds himself groaning, the heat of Jongin’s tongue licking along the seam of his lips too enticing. He tilts Jongin’s head, mouth open as he kisses Jongin deeper.

Jongin’s fingers twist in his hair, tipping Chanyeol’s head back. He lets out small, soft noises of encouragement as Chanyeol kisses him over and over. His body rocks forward, and Chanyeol feels the press of Jongin’s erection against him. It has his blood pumping faster through veins, his head filled with the desire to be inside his husband.

“I thought you wanted to get me into bed,” Chanyeol whispers heatedly, his words punctuated with another groan, deeper this time, as Jongin’s mouth travels teasingly along the shell of his ear.

“You’re right,” Jongin whispers back, pulling away suddenly.

Chanyeol sucks in a sharp breath, immediately chasing the heat of his husband’s body. He manages to push his face to Jongin’s stomach, Jongin trapped against the edge of the desk. A lilting laugh fills the room. Chanyeol inhales the scents of the soap and oils rubbed into Jongin’s skin from his bath earlier. Jongin smells like home, like their bed early in the morning when they’re too tangled in each other to care about the world outside their bedroom.

“Come on,” Jongin guides, fingers curling through Chanyeol’s hair before sliding down to help him stand. The legs of the chair scrape harshly over the floor, and when Chanyeol looks at Jongin, his nose is wrinkled.

Chanyeol takes Jongin’s hand, squeezing it lightly as they leave the room. There’s an ache in Chanyeol’s hips from how long he’d been sitting in that chair, and his spine lets out a deep pop when he stretches back a little. Jongin clucks his tongue.

The path they take is the one only for the royal family. Chanyeol had been made to memorize the network of hidden tunnels and halls and doorways when he was a child. Jongin, however, is newer at it and only knows a handful of them. This one - the one from Chanyeol’s study near the throne room that leads directly to their bedroom - was the first one Jongin learned.

It’s not long before Jongin is pushing open the doorway that leads into their room. Chanyeol makes sure to close it securely behind him, the seams of the stone blending in with the surrounding wall. When he turns, Jongin is already padding softly to their bed, his outer robe slipping down his arms and to the floor. Chanyeol swallows and then follows.

He’s still in his royal attire, and there are many ties to undo, many clasps and buttons between him and the feel of his husband’s skin on his. Jongin helps, standing before Chanyeol in a sheer white robe that’s tied loosely in the front. Chanyeol only has to glance down to see that Jongin is nude beneath it.

Jongin’s fingers slip free buttons and tug on laces until layers of red, gold and now white pool around Chanyeol’s feet. Chanyeol steps out of the pile in only his pants, reaching out to capture Jongin in his arms. Jongin melts against him, his body warm and mouth warmer as they sink into a toe curling kiss.

Jongin hums softly as his hands trail down the expanse of Chanyeol’s chest, only to tease around the top of his pants. Chanyeol growls, teeth catching on Jongin’s plump lower lip. The reaction is immediate; Jongin whimpers, his body pushing forward and nearly tipping Chanyeol backward. Chanyeol grips Jongin tighter and walks him back the few steps to their bed.

The blankets are cobalt blue and Jongin falls back against them like a work of art. His eyes are bright, focused on Chanyeol’s every move, his legs spread enough for Chanyeol to see his thighs as the robe slips to hide the rest of him. Chanyeol crawls between Jongin’s legs, palms sliding up the insides of his thighs. Jongin takes in a deep breath, mouth open and lips wet, inviting. Chanyeol is almost too distracted to remember what he was doing, but the heat of Jongin’s skin bleeds into his fingertips, snapping him out of it.

Chanyeol dips low, hands spreading Jongin’s legs a little wider. He presses a kiss high on Jongin’s thigh, then another, nosing his way up. Beneath him, Jongin’s muscles are tense, his breathing heavier. Chanyeol thinks about teasing him, but his own patience is already wearing thin. He travels just a little further up Jongin’s body and takes Jongin’s robe covered cock into his mouth.

Jongin’s moan is loud, his fingers now fumbling at the top of Chanyeol’s head until they find purchase in his hair. His hips lift, and the drag of dry cloth in Chanyeol’s mouth isn’t very appealing. But the way Jongin jerks into it, the taste of his precome now soaking through to Chanyeol’s tongue, makes it worth it.

He tightens his lips, dragging them and the robe up along the shaft of Jongin’s cock slowly. Jongin tugs on his hair, thighs tightening around Chanyeol as he moans out his name. It’s one of the sweetest sounds Chanyeol’s ever heard. He repeats the slow bob of his head a few more times, until Jongin is squirming, the robe dripping wet as it falls from Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol pauses to admire the image of it draped over Jongin’s cock, the sheer fabric sticking to his skin.

Jongin whines, his legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s hips to bring him up. Jongin sits enough to catch Chanyeol’s mouth in a kiss, drawing Chanyeol down with him. Chanyeol tries to hold his weight over Jongin, but his husband pulls him down more. Jongin groans, hips rocking up. Chanyeol, however, hisses at the scratch of his pants over his cock. As Chanyeol raises onto an elbow for balance, reaching down to pull at the strings on his pants, he finds Jongin’s hands already there, frantically, and expertly, untying them.

Chanyeol grabs at Jongin’s robe, tugging it loose and open just as Jongin works Chanyeol’s pants to his thighs. They’re an uncoordinated mess; Jongin knocks Chanyeol’s elbow, and Chanyeol falls completely on Jongin who gasps then grunts because Chanyeol’s hand is trapped uncomfortably between them. He pulls his hand free and raises just enough to slide into the right position. Jongin’s legs rest around Chanyeol’s hips, and it’s awkward with his pants still above his knees, but Jongin is rocking against him, his cock pushing alongside Chanyeol’s now, and the pleasure is beginning to rush through Chanyeol’s limbs.

A beautiful pink flush runs from Jongin’s face and down his neck, still spreading down his chest. Chanyeol follows its path, his lips circling Jongin’s right nipple, then his left. Jongin’s cock jerks every time Chanyeol blows on the wet skin, and his legs squeeze Chanyeol just a little more.

Jongin is a receptive lover; he’s always easily molded beneath Chanyeol, while letting Chaneol know what he likes, what he wants. And Chanyeol loves to give Jongin everything he asks. He can’t deny him anything. Chanyeol has learned to read Jongin’s body, to know when his patience is going to run out.

Jongin’s knitted brows reveal he’s reaching his limit, and Chanyeol chooses that moment to slip his hand between them. He runs his palm along the length of Jongin’s cock, then further down, pausing to cup his balls for a moment. Jongin lets out a satisfied hum when Chanyeol pushes his thumb to Jongin’s rim, letting it drag around the circle before adding more pressure. Jongin rocks down on it.

“One moment, love,” Chanyeol rumbles, hating to move. But the oil is in the cabinet and Chanyeol still needs to get his damn pants off.

Jongin releases him, bottom lip in his teeth as he watches Chanyeol draw away from him. Chanyeol stands, turning toward the cabinet. His steps are short, but quick, his pants sliding down a little with each one. He nearly trips stepping out of them, but steadies himself on the door of the cabinet.

He’s quick to grab the oil, turning back to Jongin who, in the seconds he was left unwatched, has shed his robe completely and is fisting his cock, legs spread wide and heels dug into the duvet. Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat as he commits the image before him to memory.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin calls, hips raising from the bed as his cock pushes through the ring of his fingers, the tip red and wet.

Chanyeol _does_ trip on the way back to the bed, landing on his knees. It smarts, but his eagerness carris him through as he hobbles on his knees the rest of the way. Jongin has an incredulous grin on his face when Chanyeol brandishes the bottle of oil like a trophy, shaking it around while still on his knees.

“Get up here,” Jongin orders.

Chanyeol scrambles to obey. He takes his previous position atop his husband, except this time when he skims the pad of his thumb along Jongin’s rim, it’s wet with oil. He teases for a moment, watching Jongin’s face go slack, tongue wetting his lips. Chanyeol leans down to taste those lips as he eases the tip of his thumb into Jongin.

Jongin’s moan is loud. He clenches around Chanyeol’s thumb then relaxes, his legs falling from Chanyeol’s waist to spread open wide. Chanyeol removes his thumb long enough to wet several more fingers. Jongin watches, eyes dark with desire nearly closing as Chanyeol presses two fingers into Jongin at once.

Jongin’s head tips back and Chanyeol looks down at the way Jongin’s body accepts his fingers so easily. He moves them slowly, in and out, all the way in and spreading them while drawing them out. Jongin shudders.

“Come on, my King,” Jongin croons. “I need you.”

Chanyeol groans, his own desire sweeping through him in a heated rush. Yet he still takes another minute to ensure Jongin is stretched and wet for him. Chanyeol coats his cock in oil, wiping the rest on the duvet. He gets a look of exasperation from his husband for it. But really, it’s not Chanyeol’s fault; Jongin tossed his robe too far out of reach.

The expression on Jongin’s face fades when Chanyeol teases down his crack, letting the crown of his cock drag slowly over Jongin’s rim before slipping away. Jongin whines, fisting the blanket above him to push himself down. Chanyeol grabs his thigh to stop him, calming Jongin as he pushes the wet head of his cock to Jongin’s rim. Just that is enough to have Chanyeol’s cock pulse, an ache to blossom in his stomach with how much he wants to be in Jongin.

Gorgeous, sweet, _eager_ Jongin opens up for Chanyeol’s cock like his body was made for Chanyeol and only Chanyeol. The slide is slick and hot, and the pleasure immeasurably perfect.

They both pause, Chanyeol seated deep inside Jongin, as they look at each other. Jongin reaches up, hands on Chanyeol’s face to draw him down. “I love you,” he whispers against Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol balances himself over Jongin, head spinning with all the wonderful emotions that accompany Jongin’s presence. “And I love you,” he answers, leaving a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “Always.”

Jongin licks into Chanyeol’s mouth just before Chanyeol begins to move. He pulls out, almost to the tip, then thrusts in again. Over and over he does this, adding speed with each one until his hips are slapping obscenely loud against Jongin’s ass, the sound of the oil squelching as their bodies meet.

Jongin tries to keep kissing him, but both of them are breathing hard and it’s no more than their mouths hanging open, lips occasionally dragging against each other. But it doesn’t matter. Chanyeol knows Jongin loves the closeness, craves to have as much of Chanyeol touching him as possible when they’re together like this. And Chanyeol, well, it used to overwhelm him, but now he doesn’t hold anything of himself back, no longer afraid of rejection.

Jongin brings his legs up to Chanyeol’s waist, letting Chanyeol thrust deeper into him. Chanyeol pushes on Jongin’s hips enough to raise them from the bed and he goes even deeper still. Jongin’s moans fill the room, his sweat covered skin glowing in the candlelight. Chanyeol, more than anything, wants to be the cause of Jongin’s greatest pleasures, even at the expense of his own.

But Jongin always delights in Chanyeol’s pleasure too. He clenches around Chanyeol’s cock with every thrust, using his feet to drag Chanyeol in again, faster and faster. It’s a feverish pace, an addicting cloud of desire and love threading the two of them together. Chanyeol buries himself in Jongin, grinding to keep himself from coming. Jongin gasps, nails digging into the skin of Chanyeol’s neck as he clenches so so tight around Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol reaches down, wiping his hand through the precome on Jongin’s stomach before circling his fingers around Jongin’s cock. Jongin cries out, rocking up into Chanyeol’s fist. It’s a wet slide, and Chanyeol watches; he loves how the entirety of Jongin’s cock is hidden in his hand. He can feel the crown along his fingers, and he squeezes, making the slide even wetter.

Jongin grows tense beneath him, his thighs closing in as Chanyeol begins thrusting into him again. Jongin grabs the small hairs along Chanyeol’s nape, a symphony spilling from his lips with every thrust, every stroke of Chanyeol’s hand. He goes quiet right before he comes. His eyes close, mouth open and body trembling as it washes through him. Chanyeol feels Jongin’s cock pulsing in his grip, white shooting from the top and trailing down his fingers to pool low on Jongin’s stomach.

Chanyeol is louder, his voice gruff from so much heavy breathing. He’d been holding off his own orgasm, but now he can let go. He lets the tight heat of Jongin’s perfect ass milk it from him with every clench of his muscles, every twitch of Jongin’s hips that still tries to bring him deeper. He pushes pushes _pushes_ until there’s nothing but heat, nothing but the buzzing in his head from the absolute pleasure of it all.

Beneath him, Jongin is catching his breath, a soft, loving smile on his face. Chanyeol, as soon as he comes to his senses, kisses that smile. Jongin nudges his nose to Chanyeol’s and sighs, content. Chanyeol’s heart is still beating fast, and part of that is just because Jongin is right here with him.

Chanyeol takes his time moving, his exhaustion reminding him of the late hour. He stands on wobbly legs, headed for Jongin’s robe on the floor.

“You know,” Jongin begins, rolling onto his side with his head propped on his elbow, “Junmyeon is going to have a fit when he sees all the oil on the blanket.”

Chanyeol plucks Jongin’s robe from the floor, using it to wipe his hand clean, and then his dick before walking over to hand it to Jongin. “Please don’t bring up Junmyeon’s name in the midst of my post-orgasm bliss,” he grumbles.

Jongin laughs, knowing that Chanyeol and Junmyeon, the man in charge of the castle staff, often butt heads over the silliest of things. Chanyeol puts on a fake pout as he lays next to his husband. “Why must you hurt me in this way?”

Jongin shakes his head as he wipes over his stomach with the robe. “Because you’re so easy,” Jongin tells him. He then slips the robe beneath him.

Chanyeol dares not look down, knowing the sight of his come leaking from his husband would rile him up again. “I’m not easy,” Chanyeol insists.

“Oh my love,” Jongin says with a smile, rolling halfway onto Chanyeol to gaze into his eyes, “you’re also very dense.”

Chanyeol means to snort, but it comes out as a wheeze because Jongin’s hand is trailing ever so softly down Chanyeol’s stomach. “Okay,” Chanyeol concedes, looking down as Jongin’s fingers tap down the length of his still softening cock. “Maybe I’m easy, but only for you.”

Jongin swings his weight over to sit atop Chanyeol’s thighs, a bright smile on his handsome face. “Only for me,” Jongin repeats, looking oh so pleased with himself.

“Only for you.”

 _Always, for Jongin_.


End file.
